Witness
by Tazbb12
Summary: Maura fresh out of med school and dealing with learning who her real father is witnesses a murder. Now she has to stay alive long enough to testify with the help of BPD's finest! Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

"Why did I agree to this?"

That thought crossed Maura's mind at least ten times in the last 20 minutes as she walked towards the pier. Ever since she found out who her birth father was her life had been turned upside down. It was by accident; it was just supposed to be a hands on lesson in how to run DNA.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Ok everyone have their partners for the day? We are going to do a full lab on running DNA from proper collection, processing and reading results. Whether you end up working as a doctor in a hospital or go into forensics these are good skills to have."_

 _"But I want to work in pediatrics why do I need to know DNA processing," a student asked wondering why they whole class was made to do this lab that seemed limited in scope._

 _"Even in pediatrics there is need for proper collection of DNA. What if there is a paternity issue? Or god forbid an abuse situation where you have to collect any evidence upon first seeing the child."_

 _That quickly got the class quiet and thinking about their own career paths and what situations might come up. Maura was particularly interested in this lesson as she was going into pathology once she graduated. Everyone got to work on the assignment and almost two hours later results were starting to come in._

 _"Umm Dr. Welsh I think I did something wrong. The results aren't coming up," Jake, Maura's partner, stated as he tried to access the results in the computer._

 _"Let me take a look," the professor said as Maura watched on. "That looks good….and that is correct….and….oh….um just use Jake's DNA result that Maura collected. There was a glitch with the other results."_

 _Maura didn't like the stiff body language or worried expression._

 _"See me after class," the professor whispered to Maura._

 _END FLASHBACK_

It was almost two years ago when her professor told her, her DNA analysis triggered an FBI flag. The professor didn't know anything more than that but he recommended follow up as it might hinder her from becoming a doctor. Maura didn't want anything to stand in her way of becoming a doctor…now she was rethinking that.

After many inquiries and meetings, it was discovered that Patty Doyle, famous Boston Mob Boss, was her biological father. Her DNA was on file in case anything happened the agents bought by Patty would inform him. Now here she was walking to meet him after being summoned by his lackeys. She had every intention to tell him she never wanted to see him…not by private meetings or lurking in dark corners like he did at her graduation a few months ago.

Maura slowed her pace when she heard two guys arguing. In hindsight coming to the Pier at night alone wasn't the best choice but she figured her father's men would be looking out for her.

"I'm short 5 kilos Hawk."

"I don't know how Double T. I took the handoff and I brought it here. If anything is missing it must be from the other end."

"You see Hawk that is what I thought too, because no one that really knows me would fuck with me and my money."

"Yeah they would be really stupid," the guy said clearly getting a little nervous.

"So when a kilo went missing a couple time I took it up with my distributor and after a couple bodies I was convinced it wasn't my distributor. Did you know I personally weighed this delivery before you picked it up?"

Maura was smart enough to know nothing good was happening. As quietly as possible she hid herself away behind a tower of pallets and trash.

"Double T let me explain please….I can get you your money."

"Oh trust me I've already collected."

"So we are straight."

"Yeah…."

Gun shots rang out and Maura covered her mouth to prevent any noise from coming out.

"We are straight. Heavy get rid of this trash," Double T ordered his right hand man to remove the lifeless body.

Heavy was about to get the body when more shots split through the silence. Maura prayed she was safe laying on the ground behind metal trash bins. It was probably only seconds but it felt like hours before the shots stopped and a car was heard speeding off.

"Maura? Maura are you here? It is safe now."

Maura carefully peaked from her hiding place to see the man she came to know as he father standing there.

"I'm here," she said quietly before making her presence known.

"Maura are you ok," Patty said rushing to her side?

"Are you kidding me? I just witnessed a murder and was basically in the middle of a shootout….no this is definitely not the definition of ok."

"Maura I need you to listen very carefully to me ok…you need to go to the Boston Police Department right now and ask for Sean Cavanaugh…do you understand me….Sean Cavanaugh and give him this card. Tell him you just witnessed a murder, the location, what you saw and who committed it….anything he wants to know ok. You are going to go into protective custody."

"Excuse me? How do you know this?"

"Boston Police, Cavanaugh, protective custody …Maura you have to do this. I am going to track him down from my end but I want you safe in the meantime."

The world was spinning at this point for the young blond. She as just supposed to come here, tell her mob boss father to get the hell out of her life and go home to her newly purchased brownstone and job at Boston Mass. General. Nowhere in the plan was witness a crime and go into protective custody.

"Maura this is serious….you have to go now. My guy is going to follow you to the station to make sure you get there without any trouble."

The gravity of the situation was really starting to hit her. She witnessed a murder over drugs…these were bad guys and her life was now in danger.

* * *

As if on autopilot and in a total fog Maura managed to get herself to the steps on the Boston Police Department. She walked inside and looked around the semi busy lobby. Off to the right she noticed a small café with a steady stream of officers and suits walking in and out. To her left was a check in desk with a young officer manning it.

"Excuse me," Maura said barely getting out the words.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I need to speak to an officer Cavanaugh."

"Well, there is a Detective Cavanaugh….actually I guess technically it is Lieutenant today as he just got a promotion."

"Oh well I need to speak to him right away."

"Ok, I will see if I can get ahold of him."

"Thank you officer…

"Frost…Barry Frost."

"Thank you officer Frost…I am Maura Isles."

"Have a seat over there and I will try and get in touch with him."

Meanwhile upstairs

"Man this is going to take some time getting used to," Vince said looking around his friend's new office.

"You and me both Vince," Sean said sitting behind his desk for the first time that day.

"Just don't forget where you came from. I have seen to many good detectives turn into brass kissers."

"I will try my hardest Vince," Sean said laughing. "Besides I have a feeling if I start drifting you will be right there to remind me."

The ringing phone interrupted them.

"Cavanaugh….right ok well send her up and I will get her at the elevator," Sean said before hanging up

"Boss time already?"

"Yeah, there is a young lady downstairs requesting to speak to me."

"Uh-huh," Vince said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Not like that….her name is Maura Isles."

"Should that mean something to me?"

"When you get to brass kissing levels yes….her parents donate a lot of money to the city and this department."

"Well, then have fun on your knees begging for money," Vince joked. "I will be at my desk."

Vince and Sean walked out of the office one heading into the bullpen the other walking towards the elevator. Vince glanced over at the elevators when he heard the ding and sure enough a well put together, although slightly distraught looking young women exited.

"Oh to be young and have money," Vince thought with a smile before getting back to work.

Vince was just about to open a cold case folder when he heard the conference room door rip open.

"VINCE IN THE OFFICE NOW."

The older detective was slightly startled with the outburst from his usually calm friend.

"Jesus Lt. what has your panties in a twist."

"Vince I am going to tell you something but it cannot leave this office," Sean said walking over to a stereo system and turning it on.

Vince looked confused. He knew turning on background noise was an old trick used in case a room was bugged before classified information was discussed.

"This has to do with Patty Doyle."

Vince had been around long enough to know nothing good ever involved Patty Doyle. Lt. Cavanaugh went on to explain his history with Doyle and who Maura Isles really was. Vince had heard rumors Doyle had a couple kids but he believed both to be dead.

"She witnessed a murder tonight Vince."

"Her old man?"

"No, almost worse….Double T."

"Double T," Vince said in almost disbelief. "Old mob meet new Thugs….this could send our city into turf wars the likes we haven't seen since the Irish Mob wars."

"We aren't going to let that happen. Our first priority is keeping Maura alive to testify….our lives pretty much depend on it."

"Protective custody?"

"Super protective custody. Vince no one knows who her father is….her name is never to appear on any piece of paper…I want no trail…no one is to know we have her. I know Doyle has some guys bought in here….I have no doubt some other guys are on the take for who knows who….you need to find 2 people you trust…with your life."

"Any division?"

"I don't care if its Stanley from Division 1 Café….but you better know without a doubt they are clean and can get the job done. You are lead on this case and I will be closely supervising it….the other two men will rotate in on protection details and help you with the evidence. Doyle is watching the body now…I have dispatched a unit to secure the scene but we have to get out there."

"Hell of a first day huh."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews. I love hearing what people think about the story and anything suggestions or ideas they might like to see worked in. Seeing as how it is fiction I do take some liberties with how certain things are done in real life to fit the story :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the build up to a lot of Rizzles.

* * *

"Come on kid where the hell are you," Vince mumbled driving the streets of Boston?

It had been two days since his life had become intimately more difficult. Doyle had a daughter, that alone was bad enough. Add to that, said daughter witnessed a murder committed by one of the most dangerous "new mob" thugs in town and it was a messy situation. If anything happened to Maura, the bloodshed over Boston would be like nothing anyone had ever seen.

"There you are…RIZZOLI," Vince yelled coming to a halt beside her.

Jane, who always seemed to be on high alert, jumped slightly while reaching for her weapon before relaxing.

"If you keep sneaking up on me like this, one day I am going to shoot your ass," Jane smirked walking over to the car.

"Get in the car Rizzoli," Vince smirked nodding to the passenger seat.

Jane looked a little confused at the senior detective. While Jane longed to be a partner with Vince, she was still a beat cop trying to work her way to detective. She had worked with Vince a bunch of times, always seeming to be his shadow at crime scenes. She wanted to be the best and she knew she had to work with the best.

"Get in the car Rizzoli….unless you don't want this temporary assignment to homicide."

Vince laughed when Jane practically jumped across the hood of his cruiser slid into the passenger seat. Sean had been on his butt to get a team together he 100% trusted. With all the turnover in homicide recently Vince had only been with his new partner a few months…not only did he not trust him yet he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Vince had heard a lot about Jane Rizzoli long before she stepped foot in BPD. She had graduated the academy top of her class and hit the ground running ever since. He worked with her enough to know she had it.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Vince laughed as he headed back to headquarters.

"So, who died? Where is the crime scene? Any suspects?"

"Easy there Colombo…this isn't your normal homicide case. You will get a briefing when we get back to the house."

"I'm going to need to talk to my commanding officer."

"It's already taken care of Rizzoli. You are temporarily assigned to homicide and I am your new commanding officer. Lt. Sean Cavanaugh will also be working with us."

"Lt. Cavanaugh…man this must be a big case."

"Rizzoli, I personally requested you for this case. This is a need to know only case of which less than a handful of people know about. I need your A game….don't let me down."

"I won't sir," Jane said with a new sense of determination.

They returned to BDP and Jane was instructed to head to the homicide department and wait in the conference room. A short time later Vince walked in the Sean not far behind.

"Sir," Jane said jumping to her feet saluting the high ranking official in the room.

"At ease," Sean said trying to hide the smirk on his face.

He too had heard the stories of a promising young cop. He was tickled inside that this highly touted young cop still respected the tradition of the uniform and her superiors. He knew plenty of young punk cops that thought their shit didn't sink and walked around like they owned the place.

"Rizzoli, your sitting in this room because Vince trusts you with his life. Did he make the wrong selection?"

"No, sir."

"Good, I don't think he made the wrong selection either. However, I am giving you a chance to walk out that door no questions asked, no penalty held against you. Once you're read in, you are in and this is a very dangerous case we are about to be working."

Jane didn't move.

"Ok than," Sean said before turning on the music.

Jane was fully read in on the case and what had happened since Maura had walked into the building two nights ago. Janes excitement grew the more details that were reviled but she also understood the seriousness of the situation. She had heard stories about Doyle since she was a little kid, she discovered more about him when she started the academy. Now here she was working a case this involved him and was considered more than top secret.

"We still need one more member to our team," Sean said turning to Vince.

"I'm working on it Sean. I know there are some good detectives on paper but that doesn't mean they aren't in someone's pocket."

"Can I make a suggestion sir," Jane said speaking up?

And just like that their team was complete. No one inside the department would ever suspect this group of people would be working on this case which would limit any leaks.

"I am going to get Frost reassigned as well as a couple other departmental shift to cover the moves," Sean advised before leaving.

"Rizzoli go get changed out of uniform and until further notice do not put that uniform back on. We don't want anyone on the outside identifying you as a cop. We don't want to draw attention to Maura and as much as we want to keep her locked away we have to remember she is a person not a prisoner."

"Yes, sir."

"Drive to this address….make sure you are not followed. Wait outside until I get there."

"Yes Sir."

Jane went down to the locker room and change into her street clothes. She hung her uniform in her locker before grabbing her badge and gun.

"See you soon old friend," jane whispered to her blue uniform as she locked her locker.

Jane headed out of PBD got into her car and drove around Boston for a little while. Part of the reason was to make sure no one was following her. The other reason was to get her thought together. Jane knew this was a huge career opportunity but also knew her life was on the line. She was about to step into a case that involved one of Boston's oldest and most badass mob bosses. The other players involved were vilely ruthless with no sets of laws or codes to go by and would not hesitate to kill. She would need her best to come out of this unscathed. She arrived at the address and shortly after saw Vince roll up. They headed into a secure building were they took the elevator up to a floor only accessible by special key and code.

"Blue."

Jane looked confused when Vince called out a color upon entering the apartment.

"Code word…different color daily….lets people know all clear."

Jane made a mental note and followed Vince. She stopped walking when she saw another lady enter the room. She looked so young and innocent; it was hard to believe she was the daughter of a mob boss and the key witness to a murder.

"Maura Isles, I would like you to meet another member of our team Jane Rizzoli."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. As this is fiction I do have some slightly not true to life situations but I try and keep it within reason. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

If anyone was going to put a team together to protect arguably the most valuable asset in Boston, it certainly would not look like the one Vince Korsak had assembled. Before him sat a rookie cop that had done some time in the cyber division and one of the most promising cops in the department but still only a few years of experience. Barry Frost was just out of the academy and showed great skill in the cyber division but took other assignments as needed so he wouldn't get stuck in one spot. After reading up on the kid, Vince appreciated his work ethic. He had Jane in his corner and if you won over Jane Rizzoli, Korsak knew he would work…besides he was almost too new to be bought by anyone. There was no doubt in the senior detective's mind about Rizzoli…she had been a force since she entered the academy and was shooting through the ranks at unprecedented rates.

Vince had introduced Jane and Maura. He let them get to know each other a little while he waited for Barry to arrive. Once the team was together Vince conducted a briefing so everyone was on the same page of what had transpired, what was coming up and how they were going to go about protecting Maura.

"We are wrapping up our investigation and in the next couple days we are going to arrest Tyron Taylor aka Double T."

"Why don't we just arrest him now…I mean we know he did it we have a witness," Frost asked looking over at Maura.

"Right and we have to run this investigation like we don't have a witness. There are too many people on the inside snooping around that will know if we make an arrest now we have a witness. We have to go through the process and get evidence…even if that evidence doesn't bring us to Double T…we will make it look like that. The longer we can hide the fact we even have a witness the better. Eventually when this goes to court we will have to disclose someone is going to testify."

As Vince was explaining that to Frost, Jane observed Maura. She was sitting there fully engaged in the conversation looking confident and certain in what she was doing, but Jane could tell she was terrified. Every time Vince mentioned testifying Maura would bite her lower lip and her eyebrows raised just slightly. Jane had to give this young woman a lot of credit, she hid her fears well….fears that were well founded. Double T and his gang were no joke…they were a new breed of thugs that had no rules or codes and wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in anyone that stood in their way.

"Now logistically we thought of moving everyone into this safe house but after discussing it with Sean and Maura we are going to move Jane and Frost into Maura's for the time being. It is best to keep Maura where she is and keep as normal routine as possible until we have to move her for the trial."

"Won't it look suspicious if we are always with her," Frost wondered not wanting to ask these rookie questions but not wanting to mess up when it really mattered?

"Oh you don't have to worry about that too much Officer Frost. I don't go out very often and really never in typical social settings. Mostly I work and attend various fundraisers and charity obligations my family sets up with the Isles Foundation."

"You're that Isles," Jane asked her brains shock preventing her mouth from keeping that comment inside?

She had been briefed before on Maura but her brain never connected her to the Isles Foundation.

"I guess I am," Maura said wishing she could take it back.

"Cool," Jane downplayed it sensing Maura's discomfort.

Maura gave a half smile glad her last name didn't drawl additional criticism and unwanted attention.

"Anyway, I was thinking that if questioned or you have to attend an event that Frost could be introduced as your boyfriend."

"Oh no that won't work," Maura quickly shot the idea down.

"Why? Because he is black," Vince questioned?

"What," Maura asked shocked? "Gosh no Officer Frost's race has nothing to do with it…its more his gender that is the problem."

Jane tried very hard to keep her chuckles inside with the confused look on Korsak's face. Finally, realization set in and the older man blushed.

"Ohh right ok so if you have to attend an event Jane can accompany you as your uh girlfriend."

Vince looked over to Jane to try and gauge her reaction but she was a true professional her face giving away nothing. Maura seemed content with the arrangement and explained her upcoming schedule.

"That should work…I have one I have to attend in the next week and after that I am having my appearances stopped until everything is settled here. If I cancel now on the other event, it would look very bad and cost people a lot of money."

"We don't want to change anything now and have any unwanted attention but limiting your schedule going forward is a good idea. Jane I am going to send you in my car with Maura back to her house. There is surveillance equipment in the trunk…bring it in and get the lay of the land. After Frost packs he will be over to set up everything where you tell him it needs to go, I want to be online by tonight."

* * *

And with that everyone started on their separate ways.

"I just want to thank you for doing this…you know protecting me and all," Maura said as they started their drive back to her house.

"It is no problem Ms. Isles."

"Please call me Maura. I know being uprooted from your home can't be something favorable but I hope you will be comfortable in my house for however long this takes. I just moved in not too long ago and the decorator just finished so everything it's all new and clean."

"I was never worried about that," Jane said with a smile. "I have a feeling I might never want to leave your place after this assignment. I just have a small one bedroom apartment I share with….oh no."

"Your boyfriend? Oh I hope this won't cause problems," Maura said genuinely concerned for the young cop.

"Huh? No, no boyfriend…just my dog Jo…Jo Friday. I am going to have to figure out something with her."

"See this is why I never guess," Maura mumbled. "Jo Friday is certainly welcome to stay at my house while you are here. I have a pet as well and I don't mind dogs."

"Great, thanks."

"Oh you missed the turn," Maura said noticing Jane drove by the street headed towards her neighborhood.

"I know; I am just taking some detours to make sure we are not being followed."

Maura opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. It was in that moment it sort of all hit her, this was real…her life was in danger.

"You know it is ok to be scared," Jane said continually glancing between the road in front of her and the road behind her. "This is a scary situation but I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. I may be young but I am very good at what I do."

"I can tell," Maura said with a steadying breath.

"You're very brave for doing this and because of you a lot of lives will be saved. Before you know it this will just be a distant memory and you will be back to….wait what do you do?"

"Oh I am a doctor."

That caused Jane to take her eyes off the road and look at the blonde sitting next to her with furrowed brows.

"I skipped a couple grades when I was younger and completed medical school a year early. I just graduated and am doing my residency at Mass. General."

Jane just smirked.

"What," Maura asked confused?

"I get the feeling people have underestimated you your whole life, but you Maura Isles are a force to be reckoned with."

Silence fell over the car and Jane returned to focusing on the road and her surroundings. However, Maura sat back with a smile on her face…it was the first time someone truly believed in Maura and the value she had to offer the world.

As she arrived at Maura's house, Jane was able to hold her tongue from the initial shock of seeing the place. She was thankful it had a garage she could pull into and limit Maura's exposure. They walked inside and lights automatically came on causing Jane to flinch.

"It's ok I have motion censored lights."

Jane nodded and noticed Maura walk over to a security panel punching in a code disabling the house alarm.

"Well, it is good you have some preliminary security…I apologize in advance but we are about to turn this place into Ft. Knox."

"I understand."

"So what is the code to your security alarm and what does it cover."

"The code is the last 4 digits of my cell phone."

"We are definitely going to need to change that," Jane noted.

"And it covers all windows and door with contact censors and at night I can turn on a motion detector."

"Ok good. You said you recently moved in…do you know your neighbors?"

"Oh yes on the right is a lovely older couple they have lived here for almost 20 years. On the other side is a young family of three almost four…the wife is due next month."

"I am going to need their names but it sounds ok. I am going to walk the house…is there anything else I should know?"

"Umm I have one bedroom down here and three upstairs but one is an office. I have the front door but often use the back or garage door for primary entrance points. I also have a guest house."

"A guest house?"

"Yes, it is outback pretty small just a one bedroom with a small kitchen and living room dining room area."

"Right ok I am just going to go…"Jane trailed off pointing to the rest of the house. "Definitely never want to leave," Jane mumbled as she headed for the first bedroom.

Maura smiled and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a wine glass for the bottle of wine she planned on opening. After a day like today she might need a second bottle.

"AHHHHHHHH! MAURA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Maura set the glass down and ran into the bedroom where Jane was.

"Jane what's wrong? What is what?"

"That," Jane said pointing the to ground.

"Oh that is Bass."

"Bass right….and he is…?"

"An African Spurred Tortious. I have had him since he was like this big," Maura said holding up her fingers a couple inches apart. "He is not quiet big enough to let roam freely, he could still slide under the couch and get stuck so I have to pen him when I am not home."

"Any other surprises? Do you have a hoard of rattlesnakes in the bathtub?"

"I promise no rattlesnakes…the tarantulas don't like them."

"The WHAT?"

Maura couldn't help but smile.

"Oh the kid has jokes….ok," Jane smirked. "Just remember I will get my payback."

Jane winked as she exited the bedroom, it had no outside access points and wouldn't be a threat. The rest of the house certainly was going to be a challenge. By the time Frost got there, Jane had taken extensive notes and the two got to work on setting up security. Jane knew this was a very important job and Maura was very brave stepping up to testify…she would do everything she could to keep her promise.


End file.
